Harder To Breathe
by depplvr12
Summary: Jessie Puckerman has been friends with Finn for as long as she can remember. Will she take the first step in becoming more thant that? Rated T for slight language.


Harder to Breathe (A Finn Hudson Story)

"Jessica Olivia Puckerman! Get your _**ASS**_ out of bed or I am leaving for school without you!" Noah called from the bottom of the stairs. I groaned and threw my feet on the side of the bed. This was a morning ritual. Noah would yell and threaten to leave without me, but he always waited the 20 minutes it took me to get dressed.

It was Thursday and there was Glee after school. Noah was always a little happier on Thursdays. As he should be, he got to see Quinn there. I know what you're thinking. Where is Lauren? Well, let's just say, at her last wrestling match, she took the term 'Mike Tyson' to a _whole new level_. She got expelled. The poor boy she was facing had to go to the hospital to get his ear sewn back on.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed an oatmeal bar, and jumped into Noah's truck. "Geez, I'm ready!" I laughed and we drove to McKinley. The day flew right by and before I knew it, the final bell rang. I threw my stuff into my locker and slammed it shut. The assignment due today was a pop duet. Noah and I had planned it out and were going to sing together. I ran down the hallway into the choir room and saw Finn smile as I flew into the room.

"Hey, Jessie." I smiled at Finn. He was so adorable. There was no way he ever thought of me the same way, though. He had just broken it off with Rachel, yet again. This time, though, it was because he just didn't think of her that way, anymore.

"What's up, Finny?" I asked him. I had given him that nickname when we were eighth graders.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me in a friendly hug. Finn looked especially good, today. He was wearing that green sweatshirt and it smelt just like him. I inhaled his scent and he gave me a weird look. "Did you just smell me?" He chuckled.

"Um, yes. Your sweatshirt smells good." I told him. Finn just laughed and then Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"Settle down, guys. Who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel's hand and my hand flew up at the same time. "Rachel, you and Sam can go." Everyone was just as confused as I but it turns out that Rachel had asked Sam to get Finn jealous. It wasn't working; Finn had told Noah just recently that he had already moved on.

As Rachel and Sam sang 'Follow Me Down' by 3OH3! and Neon Hitch, my mind wandered to Finn once more. I wondered who he had moved on to. It had been little more than a week. It was quite the rebound. I was snapped out of my daze when everyone started to applaud. I clapped along with though I wasn't really paying attention.

"Okay, great job, guys! Puck, Jessie, do you wanna go, now?" Mr. Schuester asked. I nodded and Noah pulled me to the front of the room.

I pointed to Brad and he started to pound the beat out on the synthesizer. Noah and I started to groove along to the rhythm. "Just shoot for the stars, it feels right, then aim for my heart if you feel like and take me away, make it okay. I swear, I'll behave." Noah sang out.

Me: You wanted control. Sure we waited. I put on a show, now I make it. You say I'm a kid. My ego is big. I don't give a shhh. (I put my finger to my mouth.) And it goes like this:

Noah and I: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger.

Noah: I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger.

Me: Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred nothing feels right. But when you're with me I'll make you believe that I've got the key.

Noah: Oh, so get in the car. We can ride it wherever you want. Get inside it. And you want to steer but I'm shifting gears I'll take it from here. And it goes like this:

Noah and I: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger.

Noah: I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger.

Me (Using Christina Aguilera sass): You wanna know how to make me smile. Take control, own me just for the night. And if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this. So watch and learn; I won't show you twice. Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right. But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this.

Noah: And it goes like this: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger.

Me: (Adlibbing throughout chorus)

Noah and I: I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger.

We stopped singing and everyone burst into applause. "I know its kind of a sexual song but we weren't singing it to each other." Noah clarified. They all nodded their heads with almost a sigh of relief.

Everyone else started to sing their duets and Mr. Schuester walked to the front of the room and told us our next assignment. It was another ballad week. I got excited. Finn could see my joy and started to laugh. I blushed and looked down.

"See you next week, guys!" We all gathered our stuff and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Jessie, wait up!" Finn called. I waited for him.

"Nice duet choice." I told him. Kurt and Finn sang Daydream Believer by the Monkees. "I love the Monkees." I said, humming the song.

"Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean to a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?" Finn sang quietly. I laughed and we kept walking.

We talked about normal things and somewhere throughout the conversation Finn grabbed my hand. My face flushed red but I didn't let go.

"Jessie, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." Finn said to me.

"Definitely. I'd love to, Finn." Finn stopped walking and pulled his lips to mine. It was sudden and I froze almost immediately. Then I relaxed and started moving my lips with his.

He pulled away. "I've wanted to do that since sixth grade." He whispered. "Would you please be my girlfriend?"

"Is there anyone out there? 'Cuz it's getting harder and harder to breathe?" I sang. Finn chuckled. "Yes, Finn, I'd love to."

NEXT WEEK

"Who wants to sing their ballad first?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I would, Mr. Schue!" Finn raised his hand. He ran to the front. "This is for my girlfriend, Jessica Olivia Puckerman." I blushed and Finn stared at me as he sang the song:

"Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<p>

I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<p>

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

Yeah

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain" Finn walked to me and grabbed my hand. I smiled, and stood up wrapping my arms around his neck. We had been friends forever, and now we will be more than that for eternity. <p>


End file.
